The walking dead Rewritten
by Brandon547
Summary: This is my rewrite of the walking dead using my own cast members as well as the walking dead cast members. I m rewriting it and will change some of the episodes. Starts season 1.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello and welcome to my last new story that i`ll be making for a while. It involves the walking dead tv show.

The show is going to be rewritten by me and i`ll be posting the cast down below. The cast for season 1 is as follows.

Main Cast:  
Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes

Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh

Taryn Manning as Jessica Jenkins

Taissa Farmiga as Leah Jenkins

Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon

Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon

Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee

Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes

Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes

Jeffrey Demunn as Dale Horvath

Brooklyn Reedus(Oc) as Danny Dixon

And Lennie James as Morgan Jones.

Supporting cast:

Idris Elba as Richard Wolfe

Laurie Holden as Andrea Harrison

Irone Singleton as Theodore Douglas

Craig Parker as Dean Brookes

Colin Farrell as Jason Thompson

Juan Pareja as Morales

Emma Bell as Amy Harrison

Melissa Mcbride as Carol Peletier

Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier

Andrew Rothenberg as Jim

Noah Emmerich as Dr Edwin Jenner

Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui

This is my cast list for season 1 of Twd i will write my version of the story sometime tomorrow.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.


	2. Chapter 2 Days gone bye part 1

A/N Hello and welcome to the first chapter of The Walking Dead rewritten. If you notice some people aren`t like they are in the Tv show it`s because this is how i want them to be.

Days gone bye.

Rick and Shane were in their police cruiser talking about Lori going off on Rick when a voice comes through the radio.

"Anyone responding we have a legal matter happening and two gunmen have driven off and are entering King County any officer respond." A female voice says.

"This is sheriff Rick Grimes and sheriff deputy Shane Walsh we`re on it." Rick responds and they immediately start driving towards the highway followed by Leon and Lambert in their car.

They lay down spikes on the road and get their guns out. "Maybe we can appear on one of them cop Tv shows. Worlds most dangerous car chases." Leon comments.

"First things first you should make sure your gun is working properly. Always be ready to shoot." Rick orders and then the car comes and it crashes over and over onto the field.

They all raise their guns and then realise no one is coming out. Rick turns around to give an order when a gunman gets out and shoots a bullet into Ricks chest.

Rick goes down. "Rick!" Shane shouts and then runs over to him and shoots the guy with the rest of them. "Hey you ok?" He asks.

Rick feels around his chest. "Man it hit me in the chest can you believe that? Shane you do not tell Lori this happened ok." he orders standing up.

Everyones so focused on Rick that they don`t notice two more gun men get out the car and one fires a bullet into the back of Rick and he goes down.

"NO!" Shane shouts and Leon shoots one in the head and Shane shoots the other three times in the chest. "Stay with me Rick, just stay with me. Leon get that ambulance here now. You tell them we`ve got a man down." Shane shouts and keeps trying to put pressure on Rick when he passes out.

4 weeks later.

Whilst Rick was in the hospital a walker invasion happened and a lot of people died. Up in the hills there is a camp led by two men. Those men were Shane Walsh and Richard Wolfe.

Richard is a former doctor and he has a medical degree. He is the best doctor in Atlanta history. Shane was rescued along with Lori and Carl by Richard, Dale, Andrea and Amy.

"Alright everyone listen up we need people for a run. Atlantas dangerous and Glenn can`t go on his own anymore and then we need two people to go hunting."Richard orders standing in front of the camp.

Merle mumbles under his breath about taking orders from a nigger but Richard ignores him. "Ok any volunteers?" Shane asks with his shotgun in his lap.

"Yeah i`m in." Morales says to the horror of his family. Morales, Glenn, Tdog, Jacqui, Andrea and Dean volunteer for the run.

"I`ll go as well." Merle says jokingly raising his hand.

"Merle no" Daryl says but Merle starts getting angry. "Don`t tell me what to do Daryl" He says standing face to face with his brother.

"Enough both of you now Merle you can stay here. Thats final." Shane says and Merle stomps off to his tent.

"Me and Danny can go hunting." Daryl suggests.

"You sure thats a good idea bringing your son with you into the woods?" Dale asks as Daryl pulls Danny into him.

"Yeah we got this he`s done it before." Daryl says in a tone of voice meaning its final.

"Ok everyone head out Morales you`re in charge along with Dean Glenn knows where to go you mind heading out now?" Richard asks. Andrea stands up with her gun and stands next to Dean who also has a revolver with him.

"Yeah we should be back tomorrow or later tonight." Dean says and then the group say their goodbyes and leave following Glenn to Atlanta.

"Can we go now?" Danny asks excitedly Daryl just nods and they walk into the woods.

"Let`s pray that everyone makes it back this time." Lori says and everyone lowers their head except from Ed and say a silent prayer that no one ends up like Andy.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and first part of Days gone next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	3. Chapter 3 oc descriptions

A/N Hello and welcome to the new character descriptions. Down below is every oc character.

Idris Elba as Richard Wolfe.

Age: 36

Gender: Male

Personality: He knows how to be a leader and knows how to deal with walkers. He is a doctor so he can also fix people if they`re injured.

Weapons: The only weapon he carries is a metal crowbar to destroy the brain properly.

Family: His wife-Deceased, Thomas Wolfe-Son-Deceased.

Role in the group: He is co leader.

Main or supporting: Hes the highest supporting character.

Brooklyn Reedus as Danny Dixon

Age: 9 in season 1.

Gender: Male

Description: He has short black hair and his eyes are exactly like his dad. He wears blue skinny jeans and a red t shirt. He also has a black leather jacket. He looks like his dad with his facial features.

Personality: He likes being a kid but knows how to hunt and kill walkers. He loves hunting and tracking animals. He is also like his dad in his personality.

Weapons: Crossbow, Metal baseball bat.

Family: Daryl Dixon-Father, Merle Dixon-Uncle, Mothers name is unknown-Deceased.

Role in the group: Hes considered a kid but also hunts if his dad lets him.

Main or supporting: Main character.

Craig Walker as Dean Brookes

Age: 30

Gender: Male

Personality: Hes from New Zealand and is very rough around the edges. He was on vacation when the apocalypse happened so he just wants to survive all of it and get back home. He has some hope that the military will solve this.

Weapons: Revolver, Sometimes uses a screwdriver.

Family: Derek Brookes-Brother-Unknown, Nina Brookes-Sister-Unknown, Parents-Deceased.

Role in the group: He does some runs with Glenn and when Rick arrives at camp he becomes the main lookout for the group.

Main or supporting: Supporting character.

Colin Farrell as Jason Thompson

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Personality: Being from Ireland means he likes a drink however he has a intense hatred for the walkers. He calls them freaks that need to be put down. He is very close friends with Daryl and Merle as he knew them a bit before the apocalypse.

Weapons: A beretta, A hunting knife given to him by Daryl.

Family: Randy Thompson-Father-Deceased, Mother-Unknown, Kyle Thompson-younger brother-Deceased.

Role in the group: Hes the mechanic. He was a mechanic before the apocalypse so he knows how to fix cars and bikes if he needs to.

Main or supporting: Supporting.

Taryn Manning as Jessica Jenkins.

Age: 28

Gender:Female

Personality: She wants to protect her younger sister so she does what she has to so that they`re safe. She is very nice once she trusts you.

Weapons: Ninja forearm machete that she found in a gun store owned by a Chinese family.

Family: Leah Jenkins-Sister-Alive, Parents-Deceased.

Role in the group: She helps out with doing chores but also takes perimeter watch when she needs to.

Taissa Farmiga as Leah Jenkins

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Personality: Having just passed her exams to become a doctor(didn`t get her degree) she has a bit of medical experience. She is really nice to you unless you piss her off or keep flirting with her *cough* Merle*cough*

Weapons: Doesn`t have one as of yet.

Family: Jessica Jenkins-Sister-Alive, Parents-Deceased.

Role in the group: Helps with chores, Doesn`t fight walkers because her sister doesn`t want her to.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the descriptions of the oc characters. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	4. Chapter 4 Days gone bye part 2

A/N Hello and welcome to the Walking dead rewritten Days Gone Bye part 2.

The hospital was dead. Things were thrown about and the only room that looks untouched is a room where a man is lying unconcious.

This man is officer Rick Grimes and he was shot by a crazy man in a car chase. Rick has no idea whats going on in this world but hes not dead he`s very much alive he just won`t wake up.

Inside the hospital there were walkers or geeks has Glenn calls them and the place is deserted all except for one walker which is wandering about in the hallway.

Suddenly Rick wakes up "Hello." He calls unsure on why hes in a hospital bed and why there are flowers next to him. He is on a bed and the last thing he remembers is talking to Shane.

"Shane you in the bathroom?" He calls out. Theres no answer so Rick still struggling with his gunshot wound pulls out his Iv and stands up. He walks around and then opens the door to the hallway.

"Hello Nurse anyone?" He asks and then staggers forward to a tap and he tries to turn it on but it doesn`t work. He looks confused and then hears moaning and feet from the other hallway.

Rick staggers towards it and when he gets there he sees a man around 40 limping around "Hey are you ok?" he calls out. The man turns around and his face is bloody and his clothes are torn.

He walks fast towards Rick and Rick backs away and hits a wall. The man grabs Rick and tries to bite him but Rick pushes him into the wall and finds a pole on the floor. Hes confused on what these are but Rick decides to stab the walker in the head and then when it drops Rick leaves the hospital.

Outside there are a lot of bodies and Rick has to cover his nose to block the smell and then he notices a moving body which is literally torn apart and trying to grab Rick.

"uh" he groans and climbs on a bike and rides to his house. He runs inside his house and shouts for Lori and Carl.

"Lori, Carl!" he almost shouts out loud. He goes to his room and looks through their stuff. "The photo album." He mumbles and then he has glint of hope in his eyes.

He decides to clean up and he pulls on a white shirt and some jeans on along with some trainers and he leaves his house.

Rick tries to walk along to his next door neighbours house when he collapses on the floor thanks to his gun shot.

He sees a walker stumbling towards him and Rick thinks its a human. "Hey i could use a little help here." He calls out.

The walker walks towards him when a man walks up and shoots the walker in the head. Rick looks shocked as the man walks towards him.

"Get inside the house!" He orders Rick and pulls him off the floor. Rick passes out and Morgan ties him to the bed.

The quarry camp.

Two sisters were sitting down at the fire both talking inaudibly to the rest of the people in the camp.

"Do you ever think this world is going to stop?" Leah asks her sister Jessica. Jess sighs and shrugs.

"I want to say yes but i honestly don`t know sis. Anyway we need to talk." Jess says sternly.

"What is it?" Leah asks confused.

"You snuck out without a weapon again. You`ll get yourself killed if you keep doing that."She scolds her sister.

"Sorry i thought i heard something so i went to investigate." Leah says.

"OK but if you want a weapon just ask." Jess says.

"I don`t want one i don`t want to have to kill someone or a walker and thats the end of this conversation." Leah says and walks off.

"Still won`t listen huh?" Jason asks whilst working on Merles motorcycle that he crashed.

"No" Jess says and stands up and walks over to him and Jim who is working on the rv whilst Dale is on watch.

Jason stares at her. "If she don`t want a weapon don`t force her to have one." He says and when Jess is about to protest he holds up his hand to let him talk. "Listen this world is dangerous but if she want`s to keep her innocence let her. Now if you`ll excuse me miss i have to fix this piece of junk." Jason says and he starts working on the bike whilst humming a irish tune.

Jess is about to enter her tent when Dale calls her "Jessica you mind taking watch?" He asks. She nods and starts climbing onto the rv. She takes the rifle sighs and sits down.

Hours later. Morgans house.

When Rick wakes up hes tied to the bed and Morgan is staring at him. "What wound is that?" He asks with a glare.

Rick looks confused before answering. "Gun shot, just a gun shot." He says and when he says that Morgan cuts his binds.

"Were you bit?" He asks. Rick shakes his head no. Morgan sighs and stands up. "Names Morgan Jones." He says.

"I`m Rick Grimes." He says and then he stands up and walks into the living room following Morgan.

They sit down with a can of beans and then they start eating. "This is Fred and Cindy Drakes house were they here?" Rick asks when hes finished with his food.

"When i got here it was empty i`ve been here since the beginning." Morgan says then looks down.

"Well whats been going on these past weeks i`ve been in a hospital?" Rick asks and then Morgan puts the can down.

"You know about the dead people right?" Morgan answers his question with one of his own.

"Yeah i saw some of them at the hospital." He replies and notices Morgans face when he speaks about dead.

"They`re the ones they put down i`m on about the ones that come back and stay alive and they eat people those dead people." Morgan answers.

Morgan then puts the cans in the bin. "It all happened fast Rick and people started dying. What about your family are they alive?" Morgan asks.

"I don`t know my wife and son are somewhere out there. My wife took some photo albums and thats how i know they`re still alive." Rick answers.

Morgan laughs lightly. "Yeah my wife did the same thing i was collecting survival gear with my boy and she was busy packing photo albums." Morgan answers sighing. Rick wonders about what happened to his family.

"Did they die?" Rick asks. Morgans face scrunches up and he just looks down.

"Yeah my wife was bit and she died in that room in there." He points to the room next to Rick. "She turned and bit my boy Duane. I put her down but couldn`t put him down." Morgan explains.

Rick tries to console him. "He`s out there roaming about. We`ll talk more in the morning for now go to sleep." Morgan says and he walks into a room and falls asleep.

Rick stands up and lies down in another room trying to ignore the walker moans outside.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter and how i changed Jenny and Duane around. Morgan has lost his family the question is will he go with Rick? Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.


	5. Chapter 5 Days gone bye part 3

A/N Hello and welcome to the walking dead Days Gone Bye part 3.

In the morning Morgan and Ricm spoke about Atlanta and Rick tried to convince Morgan to come with him.

"I can`t Rick." Morgan said "Not while Duane is still lurking about out there." He says.

"You need to put him down Morgan. I know it sounds harsh but after what you told me and what you know about the walkers i need your help to survive." Rick strains.

"I don`t know Rick i`ll think about it i`ll travel to the police station with you and then i`ll decide what i do once i`ve had a shower." Morgan says and they climb in Morgans car and drive to the police station.

When they get there the place looks clear on the outside so they enter the place and their are no walkers. "You sure the showers work?" Morgan asks.

"Backup generators power the place once the electricity goes off. We have enough hot water here." Rick says.

After they both shower and Morgan starts laughing about being in a shower again. When Rick gets out the shower he changed into his sheriff uniform and opens the weapons closet. There are shotguns and pistols and over 700 rounds in ammo. He puts it all in a sheriff bag as Morgan steps out the shower.

"Whats in the bag"? He asks.

"Guns and a lot of them." He says and they head outside. However parked near the car is a boy. The boy is a walker.

"Duane." Morgan calls out. Duane turns around and starts walking towards the duo and he is growling meaning hes very hungry.

"Morgan" Rick calls out and when he turns around he throws Morgan a beretta with the safety off and its full of ammo.

Morgan turns to face Duane and raises the gun shakily "I can`t do it." He says over and over and he looks away and pulls the body falls to the ground.

Rick pulls out his python when he hears growling at the fence behind them. A former colleague of his Leon is there he shoots him to end his misery.

When Rick turns Morgan has stood up and is in the police cruiser. Rick climbs in and they drive off.

In the woods.

Danny and his father Daryl have been hunting for a day know. This is a two day hunting trip so they should be back tomorrow as early as they possibly can.

"Damn deer." Daryl grumbles under his breath as he approaches his son. "This thing doesn`t want to damn die." He tells Danny.

"Ahh that means no venison." Danny says and Daryl just scoffs. Then a squirrel comes into view and Danny lights up. Daryl notices and realises he wants to kill his first squirrel.

"Alright then i`ll let you kill one. You know how to do it?" He asks Dannys face lights up and he nods excitedly.

"Go on then." Daryl orders.

Danny pulls out his crossbow and aims at the squirrels neck. He fires an arrow straight threw the neck and pins the squirrel to the tree. "I got it." Danny says excitedly and retrieves the squirrel.

"Good job kid lets go." Daryl says and they both leave the area that they`re in.

In Atlanta.

Dean and his group of people for the run were currently stuck in a department store.

"The hell do we do?" T-Dog asks.

"We can`t do a damn thing about it those walkers cornered us we still haven`t cleared this place." Andrea says.

"We don`t need to I`ve cleared out most walkers in here." Glenn comments. Dean scoffs.

Glenn gives him a confused look. "Look you may have cleared out some but we gotta check before we try and find supplies from this place as it seems you haven`t cleared it out." Dean says.

"Ok well i`ll stay here you guys can clear it if you want." Glenn suggests.

"No best thing is Jacqui and Andrea stay here, Morales and T-dog clear the right side and me and you clear the left side." Dean orders.

They all nod and do their jobs.

Morales and T-Dog both clear the right side. "Ok well if theres any geeks just put them down and then throw the bodies outside." Morales says.

"All right cool theres a couple here now Morales theres only two." T-dog says. They both look at each other and nod then take them out with bats they beat the geeks heads in until they`re fully dead.

On the left side Glenn and Dean are both talking. "You don`t have to keep putting my ideas down Dean." Glenn says.

"Hey! I`m just trying to keep you and everyone alive. I actually like you and these people. If i`m an asshole ignore it."Dean says.

"Ok well we`ve got five geeks up ahead." Glenn informs Dean. Dean takes out his revolver whilst Glenn picks up a screwdriver from the floor next to him. Glenn stabs two in the head and Dean beats the other three down and then stands on the last ones head killing it fully.

"Lets head back." Dean says.

"How is everything?" Andrea asks after talking with Jacqui about random things before the apocalypse.

"Few walkers we`re throwing them out." Morales informs. She nods.

"Glenn you mind checking out the front of the store and that tank on the street we`d appreciate it if you can." Dean says/asks.

Glenn nods and he grabs some binoculars off of Jacqui and he heads out.

Five minutes later.

Gunshots go off. Glenn can see two people firing guns at the huge herd of geeks and they seem to have left their car in the process. They climb into the tank.

"Oh god what in the hell are they doing?" Glenn asks himself and then he pulls out a walkie talkie. "Hey you dumbasses in the tank cosy in there?"

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the end of Days Gone Bye. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	6. Chapter 6 Suffer

A/N Hello and welcome to The walking dead rewritten Season 1 episode 2 Suffer.

Rick and Morgan are startled at the voice in the tank. Rick has just shot a army soldier that was a walker in the head and they can`t here much.

"Hey you alive in there guys?" Glenn asks.

Rick scrambles to the walkie talkie and grabs it. "Hello"?Rick asks.

"There you are you had me wondering." Glenn comments from where hes standing. He can see some dogs running by and the geeks turn to look at them and start chasing them.

"Where are you? Outside? Can you see us right now?" Rick asks hurriedly.

Glenn looks at the tank again noticing theres not many walkers there. "Yeah, i can see you guys. You`re surrounded by walkers or geeks. That`s the bad news." Glenn says then realising he has no good news.

"Theres good news?" Rick asks.

"No." Glenn quickly responds. Morgan grabs the walkie.

"We`re concerned in here alright? Now do you think you can help?" Morgan asks.

Glenn scoffs."You should see it from here new guy. You`d be having a huge freakout." Glenn says now noticing the walkers are leaving the tank area.

"Got any advice for us?" Morgan asks at the same time as Rick.

"Yeah i`d say make a run for it." Glenn says confidently.

They stare at each other in the tank "Thats it make a run for it? Are you out of your damn mind?" Morgan asks angrily.

Glenn almost jumps in fear at his tone. "My ways not as dumb as it sounds. I can see you here there is one geek on the tank but most have gone after a group of dogs that ran past. With me so far?" Glenn asks noticing that the dogs are now dead.

"So far." Rick says taking the walkie.

"Ok if you move now you two can still get out of there got any ammo?" Glenn asks hopefully.

"Yeah in the car can we get to it?" Rick asks as Morgan pulls out two berettas with one clip.

Glenn looks at the car and notices no walkers by it. "Yeah if you`re quick. What do you have on you?" Glenn asks.

"Hang on." Rick says and then drops the walkie. Morgan hands him a beretta and then Morgan picks up a grenade and puts it in his pocket.

"We`ve got two berettas with one clip each." Rick informs Glenn.

"Make them all count jump off the right side of the tank and keep going towards your police car. Get the weapons and go to an alley maybe 50 yards away. Meet me there." Glenn says and he jumps down and runs to the alley opening.

"What`s your name?" Morgan asks. Rick shakes his head at the question.

"Haven`t you been listening guys you need to go you`re running out of time before the walkers get back here." Glenn says and then he hears the walkie being dropped.

Rick picks up a weapon of the wall and keeps it in his other hand. Him and Morgan look at each other. "Ready?" Morgan asks.

"Lets do this." Rick responds.

The Walking Dead opening credits.

Starring: Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Lennie James, Steven Yeun, Michael Rooker, Jeffrey DeMunn.

Also Starring: Laurie Holden, Juan Pareja, Irone Singleton, Jeryl Prescott Sales, Craig Parker, Emma Bell.

Guest Starring: Colton Haynes.

At the quarry camp Amy and Dale were talking with Shane. "We can`t risk sending someone after them i`m sorry." Shane says.

The people were crowded around the rv as they haven`t heard from the group since yesterday. "You son of a bitch thats my sister." Amy says with a glare.

"She knew the risk." Shane argues not wanting to deal with her all day.

"So we`re just going to leave them all there?" Dale asks. Shane doesn`t say anything.

"How dare you?" Amy asks and she turns and stomps off followed by Dale. Merle walks up to Shane and whispers something.

"Why on earth would i send you after them?" He asks.

"Because i know Atlanta and i need some time away from pigs like you and that nigger over there." Merle says angrily.

"Go and sit down or something get drunk or something. You`re staying in camp until we can trust you enough to know you won`t do anything." Shane says going face to face with the older Dixon.

"I`ll just go anyway." Merle says and he goes to walk off and get on his motorcycle. Shane points his shotgun at him.

"Don`t. Just sit down and stay there or i`ll be forced to shoot you." Shane warns. Merle grumbles under his breath and pushes him aside and sits in the middle of camp.

At the tank.

Rick opens the latch and strikes a walker in the head knocking it off the tank. Morgan follows behind him and they shoot four walkers before reaching the car. Morgan picks up the bag and they continue to run shooting 20 more walkers.

They reach the alleyway and Glenn jumps out "Not dead follow me." He orders and they take off running to a ladder. Glenn climbs first and Morgan and Rick follow him to the top with the walkers chasing them and about 50 are at the bottom of the ladder.

Glenn starts breathing heavily. "Nice moves there you two. You guys come into town trying to clean it up"? Glenn asks.

"That wasn`t our intention." Rick says.

"Yeah whatever yeehaw you guys are still dumbasses especially you sheriff. Bring the guns and follow me." Glenn orders.

"Wait whats your name?" Morgan asks.

"I`m Glenn and if you must know i`m a glass half full kind of guy." Glenn comments looking at the walkers.

"Rick Grimes and this is Morgan Jones." Rick introduces the both of them.

They follow Glenn through buildings and finally come to a stop outside a department store. "I`m back got a couple guests plus two geeks in the alley." Glenn says into the walkie.

Suddenly Morales and Dean come out with bats and smash the walkers heads in. "Morales lets go." Dean calls as all of them enter the building.

When Rick and Morgan enter Andrea and Dean glare at them. "What the hell were you doing out there?" Andrea asks.

"Looking for supplies and the suppose refugee centre." Rick answers Jacqui shakes her head.

"Refugee centre? Bad news there isn`t one." Jacqui says. Morgan looks down.

"Listen you guys were shooting up Atlanta like it was the OK Corral. You brought all the walkers down on us." T-Dog says.

"We were on a scouting mission and looking for supplies you know the key for scavenging?" Morales asks.

"Yeah keeping quiet right?" Morgan asks.

" All right listen before you guys kill each other or something we need to get out before they break in." Dean orders and everyone turns to stare at the huge herd of walkers hitting the window.

"Ok lets get organised then if those things get in kill them make them suffer if you want but for now Andrea, T-dog get to the roof try and reach the group. Morales, Glenn you guys take watch. You three with me." Dean orders and everyone walks off and spreads out.

On the roof.

Andrea and T-Dog sit down on the roof and T tries to reach the group if he can. "Hello base camp can anyone hear me?" T asks hopefully to no answer.

"Maybe there busy but you should try and reach them i`m going to look around." Andrea says and she starts searching the roof.

"Base camp can anyone hear me?" He asks again. Silence.

Whilst they`re busy they don`t notice a 20 year old man jumping from roof to roof and scouting out places.

"Hello" He calls out and Andrea spins around and points her gun at him. T stands up and grabs some bolt clippers from Dales toolkit that they left on the roof.

"Who the hell are you?" Andrea asks.

"I`m sorry if i startled you my names Alex." Alex says raising his hands which shows his machete in the holster.

"Why are you here?" T-Dog asks.

Alex looks scared but hes not on the inside "I`m just looking for supplies and i`ve been jumping roof tops to search this place." Alex explains.

Andrea and T whisper to each other and then Andrea nods. "Ok go inside so our group can talk to you." Andrea orders.

Alex walks inside followed by Andrea and T-Dog.

Dean, Jacqui,Rick and Morgan.

"What is it?" Rick asks.

"Yeah whats the problem Dean?" Jacqui asks.

"Alright listen we need to go so as soon as the others are back you guys need to run to the car which Rick and Morgan left and one of you needs to drive it around to them trucks." Dean explains.

"So whats the problem?" Morgan asks already knowing the answer.

"Walkers." Dean answers.

They sigh and then Rick thinks of something. "How about a grenade?" Rick asks.

Morgan speaks up "What about the grenade?" Morgan asks. Dean and Jacqui look confused.

"We use the grenade to distract the walkers and then dash to the car." Rick explains. Dean looks completely shocked at that idea.

"Lets talk to the others first." Jacqui suggests and they all nod and walk to the others. When they get there Dean pulls out his revolver and aims it at Alex.

"Whos he?" Dean asks aggresively.

"This is Alex hes looking for supplies." Andrea explains and Dean nods and puts his revolver back.

"Ok we need to talk." Dean says.

"About what?" T-Dog asks.

"Well i`ve got a plan what if we use a grenade to distract the walkers and then a few of us run to my car and drive to them trucks where the keys are. Then we get the hell out of here." Rick suggests.

"Thats crazy" Andrea says and the others agree with her.

"Actually." Alex speaks up everyone looks at him "No its not." He finishes.

"What if they smell you?" Morales asks.

"They can tell us by smell?" Rick asks.

"Can`t you?" Glenn asks surprised.

"They smell dead we don`t." Andrea adds on.

"It is pretty distinct Rick. We need to get to the car and get back to your camp. Where is it?" Morgan asks.

"We`ve got some people outside the city is all. Survivors lead by two men." Morales explains. Morgan and Rick nod.

"We`re doing this now" Dean orders as the first doors are smashed. "Ok Rick, Morgan, Jacqui run to the car." Dean says.

Andrea is about to protest. "Wait i`ll go with them." Alex says and the others nod.

They go to the rollup doors and T-Dog lifts them by pulling the chain. The others all pull out weapons. Alex has his machete and Morgan and Rick have an axe and Jacqui is carrying a bat.

They take out four walkers and then get into a formation whilst the others watch from a distance. It starts raining and the walkers all try to bite the four.

Ones about to bite Jacqui when a machete goes through its head and then they reach the street where the car is. They nod at each other and run to the car.

Morgan hits one with an axe and then he climbs into the drivers seat. He starts the car up and then a scream is heard.

Alex was fighting some walkers when one bit him on the shoulder. Rick killed the walker and climbs into the back seat with Alex. Jacqui climbs into the front and Morgan drives to where the trucks are. Rick fires his python at a nearby car and an alarm goes off.

The walkers start heading towards it and then they reach the close the gate behind them and while Jacqui starts the truck Rick and Morgan start shooting the walkers which followed the car and the ones climbing the fence.

"Come on." Jacqui yells when Alex drops to the ground dead.

"Shit!" Rick yells and without much of a choice he puts a bullet through the skull of Alex incase he came back from his bite.

They climb in the back and drive to the rollup doors. Rick knocks on the door and it opens and everyone runs in and T-Dog jumps in with Dales tool box.

Jacqui takes off as the walkers break through the store and almost bite T. T closes the door and sits down catching his breath after running from the roof to the truck.

Its silent when there driving until Andrea speaks up "Wheres Alex?" She asks.

Rick just stares at her and shakes his head. The mood is low as even though they didn`t know him. Another person is gone from this world.

"Did he suffer?" Dean asks.

"No." Rick answers and its silent on the way back to the camp.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Does anyone know which tv show Colton Haynes is from? Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	7. Chapter 7 Tell it to the frogs part 1

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of The walking dead rewritten. This is season 1 episode 3 Tell it to the frogs.

In the quarry camp Dale was on lookout and Shane was cleaning his shotgun as Lori was giving Carl a haircut. Richard was chopping wood up that Merle collected when he went of in a strop.

Richard strikes the wood and finally finishes chopping it all up. "Maybe you should sit down." Carol suggests from behind him.

He notices some marks on her arms and looks away and just sits.

"Keep still." Lori instructs Carl.

"I`m trying." He complains.

"Well try harder." Lori says pulling at his hair while she cuts it.

"You think this is bad wait till you start shaving that time comes and you`re gonna be wishing for one of your mothers haircuts." Shane tells him.

"I`ll believe that when i see it." Carl grumbles.

"He`s right shaving stings but don`t worry i`m sure Shane can take you to the quarry to catch some frogs." Richard speaks up.

The conversation turns to frogs and miss piggy when Dale whistles getting everyones attention.

"Talk to me Dale what is it?" Shane asks picking up his shotgun.

"I can`t tell yet but its something." Dale responds before spotting the truck through the binoculars.

"Is it them are they back?" Amy asks and she stands up hopeful that her sister is back.

"Its a truck." Dale says confused.

The walking dead opening theme.

Starring: Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Taryn Manning, Taissa Farmiga, Norman Reedus, Michael Rooker, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Sarah Wayne Callies, Jeffrey DeMunn, Brooklyn Reedus and Lennie James.

Also Starring: Idris Elba, Laurie Holden, Irone Singleton, Craig Parker, Colin Farrell, Juan Pareja, Emma Bell, Melissa Mcbride, Madison Lintz, Andrew Rothenburg and Jeryl Prescott Sales.

Guest Starring: Adam Minarovich, Maddie Lomax, Viviana Chavez-Vega and Noah Lomax.

When the truck piles into camp the survivors who live there step out.

"Amy.!" Andrea cries and Amy cries her name out and they reunite in the middle of camp.

"Papa"! The Morales family say and run to him as he mentions how he said he`d be back. T-Dog and Jacqui walk up together and Glenn follows behind.

"How`d you guys get out. Heard it was overrun." Merle says walking up holding his gun thinking that something happened because of the screaming.

"New guys they got us out." Glenn comments.

"New guys?" Shane asks confused.

"Yeah crazy vatos just got into town." Morales says after shaking Dales hand. "Yo new guys come say hello." He calls.

"One of them`s a cop just like you." T comments as Merle mumbles great under his breath.

In the truck Dean nodded at them and he climbed out the other way and walked around the side of the camp.

Morgan walked out first and then Rick followed behind him. Ricks eyes met Shanes who looked shocked at the sight of him.

Carl looks up after crying about his father not coming back and screams "DAD!" Carl yells and he runs as fast as he can into a shocked Rick.

They hugged and Lori joined them kissing Rick when she got there. Ed storms off after they hug and Merle leaves as well with Jason following him.

"What about you whats your name?" Dale asks curiously to Morgan who was watching the family reunion.

"Morgan Jones." Morgan answers and then watches them reunite even more.

Merle and Jason.

"Why you gotta be like that for?" Jason asks following Merle.

Merle turns around angrily. "Do what?" He shouts.

"Always be damn rude to the people that own this place. You ain`t the Merle Dixon i`ve knew for 15 years. Where did he go?" Jason asks with a glare on his face.

"That Merle went when the apocalypse hit. You fixed my bike yet?" He asks.

"Yeah it was simple." He answers. "I mean it Merle you need to start being more nicer to these people and soon or else someones going to put a bullet through your skull and kill your ugly ass." Jason warns Merle and then he storms back to camp leaving an irate Merle there.

A/N Hope you enjoyed part 1 of Tell it to the frogs. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	8. Chapter 8 Tell it to the frogs part 2

A/N Hello and welcome to The walking dead rewritten season 1 episode 3 Tell it to the frogs part 2.

"Disoriented."Rick explains. It was about an hour later and everyone wanted to know Ricks story. "Confused scared but definitely disoriented.I felt like i`d been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else."Rick explains to the group.

"Words can be meager things, sometimes they fall short." Dale mentions from his seat next to Andrea and Leah.

"For a while i thought i was in some coma dream that i couldn`t wake up from." Rick explains.

"They told us at the hospital that they were going to medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta. It never happened."Lori says.

"No surprise there. Atlanta got bombed in the first few days." Jess speaks up.

"By the look of the hospital it was overrun. Saw some sick message on the door in there." Rick says as he thinks about the sign `Don`t open dead inside.`

"Mom said you died so did Shane." Carl says speaking up. Rick looks at him.

"They both had every reason to believe that. I thought i was dead as well." Rick says.

"Kings county was overrun in the first couple of days. I barely got them out you know?" Shane says speaking up.

"I can`t tell you how grateful i am to you Shane. Words can`t even begin to express it." Rick says.

"It weren`t all me if it weren`t for Richard we wouldn`t have got out." Shane says as Rick looks gratefully at the co-leader of the camp.

Flashback.

Shane, Lori and Carl were all packing their things into Shanes truck. Once all the bags were in the car Lori remembered something and ran back in the house.

"Lori wait!" Shane orders but she runs in and goes to her bedroom. Shane runs after them.

Carl was waiting by the car when the walkers started heading towards the truck. There were 15 heading towards the truck. Carl almost screamed in fear.

They saw him and started walking towards their new meal. Carl walked backwards when he hit the truck and fell down.

Inside the house Shane and Lori were packing the photo album and Shane then collected a shotgun which he kept at Ricks house and he grabs some shells as well.

When the walkers were very close to Carl a white porsche pulled up and a man in his 30s stepped out with a crowbar.

He ran to the walkers and smashed the first twos skulls in and then he grabbed the third and smashed its face into the ground.

Carl yells for help and Shane runs out and notices the walkers "Fuck Lori hurry up." He calls and then he starts shooting the walkers. He shoots ten of them and Richard finishes the last two off with his crowbar.

Lori runs out and goes to Carl "Get in the car." Lori says to Carl. Shane notices Richard.

"Who the hell are you?" Shane asks.

"Names Richard Wolfe and you can thank me later." He comments. Shane rolls his eyes and Richard notices the bags.

"You heading to Atlanta?" He asks.

"Yeah so?" Shane asks.

"So am i. I`ll see you on the highway." Richard says and he climbs into his car and drives to the highway.

End of flashback.

Ed then gets up and puts a log in his fire away from the others with his family.

Richard stands up and he marches over there with Shane following.

"Ed you wanna rethink that log?" Shane asks sarcastically.

"Its cold man why don`t you two mind your own business for once." Ed says coldly.

"You know the rules keep our fires low so we can`t be seen from a distance you know that." Richard says.

"Like i`m going to listen to you." Ed says then looks at Carol "Go on pull that thing out." He orders and Carol pulls the log out and Shane stomps it out.

"Now do you mind leaving." He says.

"Ed why don`t you f*** off and do us all a favour and kill yourself." Jessica asks standing up getting everyone shocked.

Ed stands up "What`d you say?" He asks.

"You heard me." She comments.

Ed raises his hand and tries to slap her down Jess grabs his arm and Leah stands up and running kicks Ed down. Richard and Shane drag him to his tent before Shane makes sure Carol and Sophia are alright.

They sit at the fire and everyone stays quiet at what just happened.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	9. Chapter 9 Tell it to the frogs part 3

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of The walking dead rewritten. Tell it to the frogs part 3.

Shane had been awake all night on watch after what happened at the campfire with Ed. Shane was relieved by Dale who was working on the cube van with Jason and Jim.

He climbed into his truck and headed down to the quarry to collect water. After collecting a few bottles he puts them back in the truck.

Suddenly a twig is snapped on. Shane pulls his shotgun out. "Come out or i`ll shoot." He warns. Nothing.

Shane turns around and is immediately attacked by a walker who throws him to the floor. "Help!" He shouts out pushing the walker off of him slightly.

Just as the walker was beginning to go in for the kill a knife went through the skull. Shane had been saved by none other than Merle Dixon.

"Get your ass up. Making me save your ass."Merle says pulling him up by the arm. Shane mumbles a thanks and Merle smirks before heading back to the camp with Shane in his truck.

Meanwhile Rick woke up in the tent from a very good sleep. He looks around and can`t find anyone so he steps out putting on a white shirt and some jeans he found at the end of his tent.

He walks up to Carol first who was washing his clothes. "You washed my clothes?" He asks.

"Best as i could. Not as good as i can without a washing machine." Carol answers.

"Thank you thats very kind." He says and then heads off to Glenn who`d joined Jim, Dale and Jason. "What`s happening with the cube van?" He asks.

"Need it for spare parts. The RVs hose is messed up."Dale says.

"Yeah we figured we wouldn`t need the truck because of how many cars we have here." Glenn says whos standing up not knowing what to do.

"Go talk to your wife Rick. We can handle this." Jason says and Rick nods and walks over to Lori.

Lori is hanging up her washing. "Hey." He says giving her a kiss.

"How`d you sleep?" Lori asks with a smirk on her face after what happened last night.

"Better than i have in a long time." He admitted. "Wheres Carl?" Rick asks.

"He`s playing with the other children. You don`t have to do anything today do you?" Lori asks.

"I don`t know. It depends on what happens." Rick truthfully answers leaving Lori a little nervous.

Shane pulls up and to everyones surprise Merles next to him. "Waters here Y`all remember to boil before use." Shane reminds the camp as he walks off to sit down for a minute.

"You think he`s ok?" T-Dogs voice asks from behind them.

"I`m sure he`s fine."Rick answers turning towards the man.

"I never got to thank you for getting us out of the city. I know it wasn`t easy especially as we lost Alex." T-dog says expressing his gratitude to Rick.

"It`s fine. I would have done it anyway." Rick answers then a scream pierces through the camp.

"Carl!" Lori shouts noticing her sons screams.

Rick runs off with Shane,T-dog, Jim, Morales, Dale, Glenn, Dean and Jason running after him. They all have weapons and the kids rush through the woods and into their mothers arms.

The men go through the woods and find two walkers eating a deer with three arrows.

The men circle the walkers and everyone starts beating the walkers down but they don`t hit the head.

Dale steps up with an axe and chops the head off of the first walker. Dean hits the other one in the head with a pipe and its head comes off as well.

"Thats the damn first one we`ve had up hear." Jason says kicking a walkers body next to him.

"They`re running out of food in the city." Jim comments.

"There was one earlier down by the quarry." Shane says and then the bush rustles. Everyone aims their melee weapons towards the sound. Danny and Daryl step through the woods and everyone lowers their weapons.

Daryl walks up to one of the walkers bodies. "God damn it. That`s my deer look at it all chewed on by these two filthy, disease bearing,motherless poxy bastards." Daryl says kicking the walker.

"Calm down son that`s not helping."Dale says. Before Daryl can approach Dale Jason puts his arm up to stop him.

"Don`t touch me." He says. "What`d you know about it old man. Take that stupid hat and go back to old golden pond." He says.

"Tracked the deer for miles. Almost had it until these things showed up." Danny says.

"Maybe we can cut around that chewed up part right there?" Daryl asks looking at Shane.

"Nah wouldn`t risk it. Things probably been in some sewer somewhere." Shane says scratching his chin.

The heads start moving. "Oh god." Amy says and she walks off with Andrea.

Daryl shoots an arrow through the head. "It`s gotta be the brain. Don`t yall no nothing?" Daryl asks sarcastically. Danny then shoots the others head and they both pull out their arrows.

Everyone starts heading back to camp. "Got some squirrels we`ll stew em up." Daryl says. Merle meets them on the way back to camp.

"Lets stew em up baby brother." Merle says and the three head off into their area of the camp.

Minutes later people are huddled around in different areas of the camp when a sound goes off.

BOOOOOMMMM!

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think the sound was? Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	10. Chapter 10 Tell it to the frogs part 4

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of The walking dead rewritten. Tell it to the frogs final part.

"The hell was that?" Daryl asks walking up to Rick and Shane.

"I don`t know we`ll send a group to look for the noise." Shane tells him.

Everyone was still in shock from the huge boom that definitely came from Atlanta.

"Who do you want to send out?" Rick asks Richard. Richard shrugs and looks at the group of people around them.

"Anyone volunteer?" He asks.

"Yeah i`ll go." Jessica says raising her hand.

Leah glares at her. "You can`t go sis." Leah complains.

"Why the hell not?" Jess retorts.

"It`s suicide." Leah says like its obvious. Jess sighs and the two head of to talk in their tent.

"Yeah i`ll go as well." Dean says speaking up.

After some debating it was decided that Shane, T-dog, Jessica and Dean will head out with Richard and Rick holding down the fort.

"Should we take a vehicle?" Jess asks coming back with Leah following behind her.

"Yeah we`ll take Ts church van. If you don`t mind?" Shane says looking at T who nods. "Let`s head out." He orders and they climb in the van with T driving and Shane in the passenger seat.

*Meanwhile at the explosion area*

A man was seen wearing a white shirt and some jeans. In his left hand was a bottle of wine and in the other was a baseball bat he found moments ago on the ground. On his back was an automatic rifle.

The man was walking from the direction of the now blown up CDC and about ten walkers were following him. He simply walked past them and then finished his bottle of wine before smashing it on a walkers head.

He was heading to Atlanta whether it killed him or not.

6 hours later.

It was now night time and the group in Atlanta had just reached the edge of the city. "We`ve been in Atlanta hours, There ain`t nothing here." T says.

"Yeah there is. We heard that explosion. Somethings out here we just gotta keep looking."Shane orders.

Dean rolls his eyes and then notices a man walking down a street and he`d just arrived in Atlanta. "Look" He whispers.

"Who the hell`s that?" Jess asks.

"Why don`t we go and find out." Shane says and at that point everyone stepped out of the van and closed the door getting the mans attention.

The man was in his mid 40s and he had blond hair. "Hey what`s your name?" Shane asks the man who was staring at the group curiously. He was wondering why they weren`t at the refugee centre.

The man sighs and stares at the group. "My names Dr Edwin Jenner and i`m the last surviving member of what used to be the CDC." Jenner says and when he says that everyone stares at him as the show ends.

The walking dead credits.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the introduction of Dr Edwin Jenner. Until next time guys goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	11. Chapter 11 Important chapter

A/N Here is the episode list for Season 1 and 2. I`ll add a description about each episode.

Season 1 episode 1: Days Gone Bye. Rick Grimes wakes up in a coma to find the world in chaos. Rick finds Morgan Jones and the two eventually travel together to Atlanta. Atlanta was overrun and they parked their car and escaped into a tank. A saviour shows up at the end speaking through a walkie talkie.

Season 1 episode 2: Suffer. Glenn was on the radio and he takes Rick and Morgan with him to a department store where members of his group are waiting. They have to leave the department store with help from a loner named Alex. They make it out of Atlanta but not everyone survives.

Season 1 episode 3: Tell it to the frogs. They get to camp and immediately reunite with siblings and friends. Rick reunites with Lori and Carl. Ed was acting like a jackass and was beaten up by the Jenkins. The next day an explosion goes off and some members head back into the city.

Season 1 episode 4: Jenner? Shane`s group is in Atlanta with Jenner by their side. Walkers attack them. At the quarry they`re enjoying dinner but a new presence is felt. Walkers attack them. Who will survive? Will everyone make it out alive? Watch the episode to find out.

Season 1 episode 5: Aftermath. After the camp attack the survivors are making sure they forget last nights trauma. In Atlanta Shane and his group along with Jenner make it back to camp. But is everyone there?

Season 1 episode 6: Not now. The survivors leave the camp and start heading on the road to the is Jenner hiding? The CDC is blown up but their are still walkers there. Walkers attack them at the CDC and someone is bit. Who is it?

By the way these are not spoilers as i have not mentioned any characters names. Season 2 is a bit different from the show.

Season 2 episode 1: Shot?. The survivors are on the way to fort benning when they start running out of food. 3 survivors head out to hunt. Someone is shot.

Season 2 episode 2: Bloodletting. Some familiar faces show up as we meet the Greenes and some of their friends. The person shot needs medical supplies to survive. Can they save them? Who knows? Hershel also warns Rick about the possibility of the person dying.

Season 2 episode 3: 1. We meet a new survivor. Are they good or evil? Will they even meet Ricks group? A new threat may be lurking about. (The new survivor is from the comics. Hint-He`s not been seen in the walking dead yet.)

Season 2 episode 4: Unstable. The person shot is recovering after two members find supplies for the shot person. Someone may be taking a turn towards the dark side.

A/N That`s all i`m doing for the moment just so i don`t spoil much. Who`s the new survivor in season 2? Who dies in episode 6? Put your answer in the reviews if you think you know. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	12. Chapter 12 Jenner part 1

A/N Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the walking dead rewritten. Season 1 episode 4. Jenner? part 1.

(Whilst Shanes group is in Atlanta.) 5 hours previous.

Andrea and Amy are in their fishing boat hoping to catch a lot of fish for tonight. They were talking about their father and how he taught them to fish.

"Didn`t dad teach you how to tie nail knots?" Andrea asks her sister curiously.

"Nail knots?" Amy asks confused.

"Yeah nail knots they pass through lines and never slip." She tells Amy.

Amy looks confused "I know what nail knots are." She says then tells her sister "Why would he do that? He only used a fisherman knot." Amy says.

"No dad tied at least three knots not one." Andrea says.

"He didn`t tie clinch knots. There`s no way he did that." Amy says.

"Then i must be lying." Andrea says. They both look at each other suspiciously.

"Did dad teach you dry lures or wet lures?" Andrea asks.

"Dry. You?" She questions.

"Wet." Andrea replies.

"No way. He was always so adament about fishing. You know how dad was." Amy says.

Andrea then catches a fish. "Dad always taught me how to catch these so that they were dinner for the night." Andrea confesses.

"Dad always threw them back. Always." Amy says firmly.

They stare at each other both lost on why he did that.

"He must have changed things up." Andrea says coming up with a conclusion.

Amy looks at her bewildered. "That`d be like him changing his religion".

"People change." Andrea says.

"No because as soon as you went of to college it was me in that boat and it was always dry lures." Amy says.

Andrea stares at her "Think he did it for us?" Andrea asks.

"What cause we were so different. But he never taught Joshua how to fish." Amy realises.

"No it was ." Andrea says talking about their missing middle sibling.

Amy starts crying "Don`t start remember what he said no crying in the boat. It scares the fish." Andrea says.

"You think they`re ok. Maybe it didn`t hit Florida or wherever the hell Josh is." Amy says with tears in her eyes.

Andrea notices Amy getting a bite. "I think you got a bite even with the wrong knot." Andrea says.

"So much for the no crying rule." Amy says wiping her eyes.

"I think that was for dad and not the fish." Andrea says. Amy mumbles a yeah before it goes silent in the boat.

Title credits.

Starring: Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Taissa Farmiga, Norman Reedus, Michael Rooker, Steven Yeun, Sarah Wayne Callies, Chandler Riggs, Jeffrey DeMunn, Brooklyn Reedus and Lennie James.

Also Starring: Idris Elba, Laurie Holden, Irone Singleton, Craig Parker, Colin Farrell, Juan Pareja, Emma Bell, Melissa McBride*, Madison Lintz*, Andrew Rothenburg, Jeryl Prescott Sales and Noah Emmerich.

Guest: Adam Minarovich*, Maddie Lomax*, Viviana Chavez-Vega* and Noah Lomax.*

A/N Hope you enjoyed part 1 of Jenner? I wanted to put Andrea and Amy in there as well as Joshua getting announced. Do you think Josh should show up in this story? * means they don`t have any lines. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	13. Chapter 13 Jenner part 2

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus on this story but i`ve decided to continue the walking dead rewritten. This is Jenner part 2.

After the sisters talk they head back to camp with a bunch of fish in their hands. People start laughing at the sight of all the fish.

"Ladies thanks to you we will all eat tonight!" Richard says happily.

"Your welcome." Andrea says.

"Yeah and you can thank us as well." Merle says as he walks out of the clearing with 5 squirrels all cut open and skinned properly, Daryl follows with 5 more.

Everyone rolls their eyes at the Dixons behaviour. They all decide to sit down to a dinner.

"Shane and the others aren`t back yet. It`s been nearly five hours." Rick says.

"Give them time, They`ll be here." Lori says holding Carl in her arms as he sits on her lap.

"Yeah well we ain`t got all day to wait for them. Daylights burning." Daryl speaks up.

"Don`t worry about Shane, he`ll make sure they get back." Rick says speaking highly of his best friend.

Meanwhile in Atlanta.

Before anyone could respond to Jenner as he called himself. Groans could be heard and about fifteen walkers stumble out towards the five of them.

"Never mind who you are. We`ve got walkers coming towards us." Shane says and just like that everyone gets into a fighting stance. Everyone except Jenner who stands behind them.

The first four walkers go towards the group of five and they try stabbing them in everywhere but the head.

Frustrated at their knowledge of the walkers he yells "The head!" After he says that the walkers are then killed easily.

"What do you mean last survivor of the CDC?" Dean asks.

Jenner sighs. "Everyone that was there, died. I escaped when the walkers rolled through." Jenner lies. `i can`t tell them that it blew up.`

"Is that it?" Dean asks angry that theres no CDC thanks to the walkers.

Jenner nods. "Hey we knew this was gonna happen eventually guys. Fort benning might still be up and running if the CDC isn`t." T-dog explains.

"He`s right come on lets head back to camp." Shane says. With that Shane grabs Jenner and puts him in the back of the van. T-Dog is driving now.

At the camp.

"Stupid walker thought it could take out a 9 year old. Danny killed it easily." Daryl brags about his son killing a walker.

"You`re proud of the fact that you`re son is killing walkers at age 9?" Morales asks. Daryl just shrugs.

Its quiet then until a scream is heard and everyone turns from the fire and their food to look for the source of the scream. What they see is horrifying to some people.

Ed was being ripped apart by about twenty walkers in his tent. "Walkers in camp" Richard yells.

A/N: That`s the end of part 2 of Jenner. I hope you enjoyed Eds death. There will be many more to come. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 Peace. 


	14. Chapter 14 Jenner part 3

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the third and final part of Jenner.**

People instantly jumped up and people started grabbing any melee weapons they could find to take out the dead. Screams could be heard around the camp as people were bitten.

Jim smashes a walker on the head when it was coming behind Rick. Rick had to keep his family safe so he ran off to Lori and Carl and got them away. Rick started shooting some walkers down and then he ran out of bullets.

Richard, Morgan and Morales with his family were all heading towards the RV. Dale was on the top of the RV shooting walkers down.

He shot five walkers down and then shot one behind Amy and Andrea.

One came up to Amy and Andrea and held them to the floor. Three more come over and start trying to bite the sisters. They were screaming for help when two arrows went through two of the walkers skulls.

Merle then charged at the other two walkers and beat there heads in. "Get t` the RV." He tells them. The three dixons soon start shooting the walkers down. Jason soon stood next to them and started shooting the walkers to.

There were only about ten left. Rick soon lead an attack and the camp stuck together to kill the remaining walkers until a scream is heard.

Leah had a walker hanging onto her wrist and it was desperately trying to bite her when an arrow shot through its head and the last walker was killed thanks to Danny Dixon.

"How the hell did this happen?" Daryl asks.

"They found us and we lost 12 people because of it." Richard says. "We`re lucky no one else got bit." He finishes.

Everyone is left staring at all the deceased corpses and one of the survivors knew that they were bit but decided not to speak up about it.

 **The walking dead end credits.**

 _Last appearance of Ed Peletier._

 _Last appearance of 11 unnamed camp residents._

 _Next time on the walking dead._

 _"What the hell happened?"_

 _"Walkers found us. We have to go."_

 _"I was bitten"_

 _"I`m not going to make it." "Yes you will. You`re my best friend Shane and there ain`t no way in hell i`m letting you die."_

 **A/N: I`ve decided to do this at the end of every episode. Sorry only Ed mainly died in this chapter but someone is bitten and no it`s not Jim. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE**.


	15. Chapter 15 Aftermath part 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next episode of the walking dead rewritten. This is Aftermath part 1.**

The show starts with people moving bodies towards the fire. Glenn and Daryl are setting up a fire.

Merle is very angry at the fact that walkers attacked the camp as his family is there. "This is your own fault. Not puttin` people on watch. What`d you expect would happen?" He asks Dale who was forced to work with Merle.

"Just help move these bodies to your brothers truck. This isn`t the time to be blaming people Merle." Dale warns him and then Dale and Merle drag a camp residents body to the truck. Merle scoffs at what Dale said.

"Ok listen up!" Rick says. Everyone turns to face him. "Shane and his group aren`t back yet. Some of our people are stuck in Atlanta. If they ain`t back in an hour i`m going out to get them." Rick says. Everyone nods in understanding.

Carol Peletier moves over to her dead husbands body. She looks at it then spits on it. She grabs Dannys knife when he hands it out. She thanks the 9 year old. Carol stabs the body of Ed in the head over and over until Morgan grabs her hand.

"Thats enough." He says and then he picks the body up over his shoulder and drops it into the truck. He stares at the bodies on the truck then taps the side and Daryl who had climbed into the front drives it up to a graveyard that Jim built earlier. Morgan sighs before walking away to sit in the RV.

 **Title credits.**

 **Starring: Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Taryn Manning, Taissa Farmiga, Norman Reedus, Michael Rooker, Steven Yeun**, Sarah Wayne Callies, Chandler Riggs, Jeffrey DeMunn, Brooklyn Reedus** and Lennie James.**

 **Also Starring: Idris Elba, Laurie Holden, Irone Singleton, Craig Parker**, Colin Farrell**, Juan Pareja, Emma Bell, Melissa McBride, Madison Lintz, Andrew Rothenburg**, Jeryl Prescott Sales**, Noah Emmerich.**

 **Guest: Maddie Lomax, Viviana Chavez-Vega and Noah Lomax.**

"Do you think they`re dead?" Leah asks Andrea and Amy.

"No i think they`re just fine. They probably had to rest somewhere. There might have been walkers." Andrea says and then she sighs.

"Are you okay?" Leah asks.

"We could have died last night." Amy says.

Andrea raises her head. "All three of us owe our life to the god damn Dixons." Andrea says.

Leah shakes her head. "They saved us. It`s what any human would do." Leah says and then she goes to the RV. "Dale i`m going on watch." She says.

"Okay." He kind of yells back.

Meanwhile Morales and his family are all sitting near each other in a circle.

"Hey Miranda are you okay? You`ve been kind of out of it since last night." Morales asks his wife.

It`s then that he realises she is crying. "I have something to tell you." She says.

"What is it?" He asks grabbing her hand.

"I was bitten." Miranda tearfully says.

"NO!" He says angrily.

This gets the whole camps attention. "No mami you can`t be bit." Louis says almost crying his eyes out along with his sister.

She looks at them sadly. People in the camp seem to have realised what has happened. Morales stands up. "Do you want me to do it? Put a bullet through your head?" He asks almost breaking down.

"Si not in front of the children." She says. Then she lifts her leg up to show the bite on her thigh.

"Jesus christ." Lori mutters.

"Kids go into the RV." Morales orders and then they both hurry off. Morales grabs a gun off the table and then he tearfully nods.

They walk a bit into the woods and then Miranda sits at a tree. "I love you." She says.

"I love you too." He says and then his wife drops her head and she stops bleeding.

Morales raises his gun at her head but his hand is shaking. He lowers his hand a moment before raising it again.

"I`ll do it." Morgan says startling Morales but he doesn`t jump.

"No" He says.

"I know what it`s like to have to kill your wife." He says and Morales turns to look at him. "I killed mine after she bit my son. I shot him as well with Ricks help." Morgan tells him and it seems that he`s pained at the thought of his wife and son.

Morales passes the gun to Morgan and turns away from the two. Morgan aims the gun at Mirandas head and pulls the trigger sending the bullet into her skull.

" .No." Morales keeps repeating and then he turns to Morgan. "I`d like to be alone." He says and Morgan nods and walks off.

"Rick." A man calls from a church van. "What the hell happened?" Shane asks.

 **A/N; Hope you liked this part. I thought about killing someone like Amy off but then i realised that if Miranda died then Morales would come with the group so i`m sorry but she had to go. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	16. Chapter 16 Aftermath part 2

A/N: Hello and welcome to the next part of Aftermath. This is part 2.

"Walkers attacked us last night." Rick says sitting down with Shane. "They came out of nowhere and ended up killing 12 of us." Rick tells him.

"Jesus. Anything else happen?" He asks.

"Morales`s wife got bit." Rick says. Shane soon had a look of fear on his face not knowing whether this will turn Morales evil or something.

Shane rubs his head. "I`m starting to think that i`m not going to make it in this world." Shane tells Rick.

"Yes you will. You`re my best friend Shane and there ain`t no way in hell i`m letting you die." Rick says.

"How was everything?" Leah asks her sister.

"Well we found Jenner" Jessica says nodding her head over to the man sitting next to Carl. "Turns out hes the last surviving member of the CDC. I heard you got attacked." Jess says.

Leah nods. Jessica hugs her sister.

"Who`s the doctor?" Richard asks the two sisters.

"Names Jenner." Jess says.

"Edwin Jenner?" He enquires and then Jenner lifts his head after hearing his name be called.

"I don`t believe it. Richard Wolfe. You got out of Atlanta." Jenner says going over to Richard.

They embrace. "Yeah we were visiting my wifes parents in King County when the dead came." Richard says.

"Well where is she and Thomas?" Jenner asks. The solemn look from Richard is all he needed. "Oh. I`m sorry to hear that. My wife didn`t make it either. Got bitten by one of them monsters." Jenner explains.

They stare at each other in silence for a few moments before they both walk off to talk privately.

"Do you think mr Morales will be okay?" Sophia asks her mother inside of their tent.

"No honey i don`t. He just lost his wife and now he`s probably angry at this world." Carol says.

"Are you okay?" Sophia asks.

"I`m fine sweetie. Why don`t you go and talk to Carl?" Carol suggests so Sophia walks away to speak to Carl.

Carol walks out of her tent and sits down on the edge of the cliffs. She stares into the water when she feels someone sit next to her.

"Ya okay?" Daryl asks.

"I`m trying to be strong. I`ve just lost my husband and i don`t feel a thing. It`s like i`m immune to the pain." Carol says.

Daryl shrugs. "Well he was a prick. You shouldn`t have stayed with him all those years." Daryl says.

"Thank you." She says and then she gets up and walks away to think.

"We need a plan." Daryl could hear his older brothers loud voice say. "We can`t stay here." He says.

"What else can we do?" Rick asks Merle.

"What about the CDC?" T-Dog asks.

"Yeah i agree. The CDC is still up and running isn`t it?" Dale asks.

Jenner realises every one is staring at him. "I don`t know. I haven`t been there in about two weeks. It could still be there." He lies.

"Why wouldn`t it?" Dale asks.

"Cause it could blow." Richard answers.

"Then its decided we go to the CDC." Rick says.

Shane shakes his head. "What about fort benning? The army camp. If that`s still up and running then we should head there." Shane says.

"Ain`t no way that place is still running." Daryl says.

"You can`t possibly know that." Lori says.

"How about this we head to the CDC and then if its gone we head to fort benning?" Rick suggests.

"Okay. You heard the man. We leave tomorrow." Shane says.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this part. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	17. Chapter 17 Aftermath part 3

A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the walking dead rewritten, This is Aftermath part 3.

The next day.

Everyone was circled around all the cars. Shane was speaking. "Okay everyone has had time to think. If you`re coming with us follow us to the CDC. If not speak up now." Shane says.

They all looked at each other. Rick notices Morales isn`t there. "Wheres Morales and his kids?" Rick asks.

"Right here." Morales calls and he and his two kids put all their stuff into his car and Morales gets into the front seat.

"Okay then lets roll out." Shane says.

"Wait what about the guns in the bag?" Morgan asks.

"What about them?" Shane asks.

"Who`s having what?" Morgan responds with. Shane and Rick nod at each other and then they start handing guns out to everyone. Soon enough everyone was armed with a pistol or rifle.

Morgan now has 2 rifles. They decide to leave the truck that they took from Atlanta behind along with T-dogs church van which is almost out of fuel.

Rick, Lori, Carl, Morgan, Carol and Sophia are in Carols cherokee.

Shane and T-Dog are in Shanes army truck.

Daryl, Merle, Danny and Jason are in Daryls pick up truck.

Morales and his two kids are in Morales`s car.

Dale, Glenn, Andrea, Amy, Dean, Jim and Jacqui are in the RV.

Leah, Jessica and Jenner are Jessicas blue ford.

The RV was leading the convoy and they all took off to the CDC.

"You actually think anythings there?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah i do. If theres walkers, Everyone but Carl and Sophia have a weapon. Whether it be melee or guns." Rick responds.

"Ricks right. We have to hope that something is there and that it`s still up and running. If its not then i don`t know how much longer the rest of us have." Lori says which silences most people in the cherokee.

"Man you think Jenner is lying?" T-Dog asks Shane.

"I ain`t sure T." Shane responds.

"Well i for one think we should check it out. I know you wanted to go fort benning but.." T starts.

"Fort benning might be overrun." Shane finishes and T-Dog nods.

In the Dixons truck. Danny was asleep after a long day and so was Jason as he was killing walkers and dragging bodies yesterday.

"Ya proud of him?" Merle asks Daryl. Daryl quickly catches on that hes talking about Danny.

"Hell yeah. Danny took out many walkers during that attack. He killed the last one. He`s my little badass." Daryl says.

Merle then nods his head to Jason. "The kid always sticks with us." Merle says simply.

"Yeah so?" Daryl asks trying to focus on driving.

"Why?" Merle asks trying not to wake the pair up.

"Merle its time you accept the fact that we`re in this group now. You saved Jason`s life the first day of this shit. If it weren`t for you he`d be dead." Daryl says. "It`s time to get used to these people because sooner or later they`re gonna become much more to us." Daryl says. Merle is left quiet by Daryls response.

In the RV Glenn is asleep and so are Andrea and Amy. Dean was sitting on one of the seats at the back and he was lying down so it was hard to see if he was asleep or not.

"It`s been a hell of a couple of days." Dale mutters. Jim and Jacqui don`t say anything just nod in agreement.

"Let`s hope its worth it." Leah says to her sister Jess in Jess`s car.

"What the CDC?" Jess asks.

"Yeah how do we know if its there?" Leah asks. Jess goes to respond.

"You don`t." Jenner says.

The line of cars continue into Atlanta hoping that the CDC was there. Otherwise they were screwed.

End credits.

Last appearance of Miranda Morales-Bitten by by Morgan Jones before reanimation.

Next time on the walking dead.

"It ain`t here."

"Where to now?" "Fort Benning" "Thats a hundred miles in the opposite direction."

"RICK!"

"I`m sorry. Goodbye" BANG!

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Until episode 6 goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	18. Chapter 18 Not Now part 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next episode of the walking dead rewritten. This is season 1 episode 6: Not Now.**

"Let`s stop for a bit. Theres a store up ahead. Might have supplies like food, water, medicine." Rick says through the cbs in the car.

The RV pulls over and the rest of the cars do to. People start getting out of their cars and they go to the RV. Everyone was there.

"Okay i`ll take a couple of people in. It`ll be me, Daryl, Glenn and Jim." Rick says. Everyone either goes back to their cars or they leave with Rick.

"3-2-1" Daryl boots the door to the store open and he has his crossbow raised. The others follow him after he whistles. Jim smashes his bat on ones head and then he grabs a few boxes of granola bars as Glenn grabs a couple bottles of water.

They run outside and then enter the RV putting the things down. Rick meanwhile was sneaking up on a walker and when it turned to him, he smashed its head open with the butt of his python. He then reaches up and grabs some painkillers off of the counter but thats all there is. Him and Daryl nod before returning to their respective vehicles.

The RV takes off again heading into an overrun CDC.

The walking dead title credits.

 **Starring: Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Taryn Manning, Taissa Farmiga, Norman Reedus, Michael Rooker, Steven Yeun, Sarah Wayne Callies, Chandler Riggs, Jeffrey DeMunn, Brooklyn Reedus and Lennie James.**

 **Also Starring: Idris Elba, Laurie Holden, Irone Singleton, Craig Parker, Colin Farrell, Juan Pareja, Emma Bell, Melissa McBride, Madison Lintz, Andrew Rothenburg, Jeryl Prescott Sales, Noah Emmerich.**

 **Guest: Maddie Lomax and Noah Lomax**.**

"We`re close." Rick says to the people in the car.

"I`m not seeing a building." Lori says.

"It`ll be there." Rick says confidently.

"Tell me something with certainty." Lori says staring at him.

"I love you." He says. She stares at him before telling him she loves him to.

"CDC should be at the end of this road." Dales voice comes through the cb.

"Copy that." Shane says from his truck.

Jenner meanwhile was waiting for everyones reaction to the fact that the CDC is no longer there. Obviously he wasn`t going to tell the girls in the car with him, they`ll kill him.

"Everyone its right here." Rick tells everyone.

The only problem was that the CDC wasn`t there it was burnt down. What was there though was a shit ton of walkers.

 **A/N: Thats it for part 1 of Not Now. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	19. Not Now part 2 Season 1 finale

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the final part of season 1. This is Not Now part 2.**

"It isn`t here." Daryls loud voice came through the cb.

"I knew this was a trap." Merle says and if he could see Jenner right now he`d kill him.

"You knew didn`t you." Leah shouts at Jenner.

"No!" He exclaims.

"Don`t bullshit me." She says.

"Leah calm down a sec." Jessica says.

"Everyone we have to take these walkers out. They`re coming to close to the cars." Rick says.

"He`s right can`t drive through that." Shane agrees.

The first gun shot rings out as Andrea shoots one from the top of the RV. Next to her was Amy. They both had pistols in their hand. Guns there father gave them.

They shot down a couple of walkers but most hit their shoulder or stomach.

"NOW!" Rick shouts and with that everyone except Carol, Eliza, Louis, Carl and Sophia got out of their cars.

They were firing shots into the herd of walkers. Dale, Andrea and Amy were shooting walkers down from the top of the RV. Danny was shooting from the bed of his dads truck and T-Dog was taking it to the walkers near the cars whilst holding an axe.

`Bang` A loud gun shot fires at a walker behind Rick and Lori. The shot came from Morales who gives them a nod.

Morgan then shot another walker coming behind Shane. There were only about thirty left. Suddenly Rick orders. "Move in!"

Some people went forward and started using melee. A walker took the chance and came behind Lori who Rick ran off from. It pins Lori to the ground. "RICK!" She shouts.

The walker bends down and opens its mouth just as a arrow goes through its head. Daryl retrieves his arrow.

Soon the herd only had a few left. Morales swung his bat at one but the bat broke and Morales was then almost scratched.

`Bang` Eliza got out of her car and shot the walker attacking her father. "Run papi." She says jumping back into her car.

Rick finishes the last one with a blow to the head. Thankfully they didn`t suffer any casualties or thats what they think anyway.

Everyone came out of their car and looked at the mess of walkers. "Where to now?" Richard asks.

"Fort Benning." Shane says.

"Thats a 100 miles in the opposite direction." Andrea says.

"125 i checked the map." Glenn says.

"Alright you pansies listen up. Everyone get in their cars and follow us. We`ll stay at a place i know tonight." Merle says.

Not seeing any other choice they got in their cars and followed the Dixons truck.

"We going to the shed?" Jason asks talking about the familiar shed that his family owned.

"Yup." Merle says and Daryl nods and drives.

"I`m glad we didn`t lose anybody." Danny says innocently.

"Yeah so am i Dan." Daryl tells him. "Why don`t you get some rest. Had a long day fighting walkers." Daryl suggests to his son.

"Okay dad love you." He says.

"Love you too." Daryl responds.

Soon enough they arrive at the shed that Jason built with his father five years ago.

"You brought us to a house." T-Dog says simply.

"Not just any house. My family built this place. We used to hang out here." Jason says and they all grab their stuff and follow the Dixons and Jason. "You all can sleep in here." He says and he opens a door leading to a huge room filled with fifteen beds.

Everyone claimed a bed for themselves or some shared a bed like Rick and Lori and Andrea and Amy.

A little while later.

Most people were asleep. However someone wasn`t and they knew that they had to kill themselves before they turned and bit anybody. The person grabbed a gun and walked outside.

They walked into the forest near the house. They walked about ten steps in not far at all.

They raised there gun to their temple but before the person could pull the trigger they were interrupted.

"Lori? What are you doing?" Carol asks and she had Andrea with her.

Lori drops the gun a bit. "i`m shooting myself in the head." She told them.

"Are you bit?" Andrea asks. Lori nods and lifts her shirt to her hip. There is a bite mark on her side. "No..." Andrea says sadly.

"I`m sorry." Lori says and then she throws the gun to Andrea. "You do it." She says.

"NO. Carol get Rick." Andrea says. Lori wanted to argue but decided not to.

Rick walked outside and with him were Shane and Carol.

"Whats wrong?" He asks before noticing the bite mark. "No. No. No." He shouts.

Soon the whole house was awake and they all came outside to where Rick and co were. "Mom whats going on?" Carl asks. Then he notices the bite. He tries to run forward but he is grabbed by Dean. "Let me go."

"Shhhh" Dean says and then he takes Carl inside the house.

"Do it. Shoot me." Lori says. Rick pulls his python out sadly and aims at his wifes forehead.

"I`m sorry i love you." He says and pulls the trigger. He drops to his knees and shouts out her name. Most people were saddened about what had just happened. Two people had lost their wife in two days. People knew this was only the beginning. People were gonna die. That`s how life was now.

 _End credits._

 _Last appearance of the CDC._

 _Last appearance of Lori Grimes. Bitten by a walker. Shot by Rick Grimes before reanimation._

 **A/N: That`s it for this season. Season 2 is next and that kind of follows the show but it has a lot of extra people in. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	20. Chapter 20 Season 2 cast list

**A/N: This is the character list for season 2 of the walking dead rewritten. I`m leaving a couple of people out so i don`t reveal any spoilers.**

 **Main cast:** Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes

Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh

Taryn Manning as Jessica Jenkins

Taissa Farmiga as Leah Jenkins

Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon

Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon

Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee

Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes

Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath

Brooklyn Reedus as Danny Dixon

Lennie James as Morgan Jones

Idris Elba as Richard Wolfe

Laurie Holden as Andrea Harrison

And Josh Hutcherson as Kevin Pierce

 **Supporting cast:**  
Irone Singleton as Theodore Douglas

Emma Bell as Amy Harrison

Craig Parker as Dean Brookes

Colin Farrell as Jason Thompson

Juan Pareja as Morales

Melissa Mcbride as Carol Peletier

Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier

Andrew Rothenburg as Jim

Noah Emmerich as Edwin Jenner

Jeryl Prescott Sales as Jacqui

Emily Kinney as Beth

Lauren Cohan as Maggie

Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene

Pruitt Taylor Vince as Otis

Jane Mcneill as Patricia

Logan Williams as Rufus

Aaron Paul as ?

And Raymond Cruz as ?

 **A/N: That is one big cast. Until the first episode of season 2 goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	21. Season 2 premiere

A/N: Hello and welcome to season 2 of the walking dead rewritten. This is season 2 episode 1: shot?

Its been three days since Loris death and some people in the group were taking it hard. People like Shane, Carol, Carl and of course Rick. They were on the road but food was becoming a bit of a problem.

With such a big group there simply wasn`t enough food to go around. They were currently on the highway and in the middle of a big traffic stop.

Dozens of cars and dead bodies were loitered around the highway. "Think we can get through?" Glenn asks Dale.

"I`m not sure yet." He answers. Daryl suddenly comes riding up to the RV. He points behind him in a motion to follow him.

Daryl with Danny on the back of the motorcycle ride through the cars. They had to abandon the truck and Merle and Jason were left in the RV whilst Danny and Daryl took the bike.

Suddenly the RVs motor blows up.

The walking dead title credits.

Starring: Andrew Lincoln, Jon Bernthal, Taryn Manning, Taissa Farmiga, Norman Reedus, Michael Rooker, Steven Yeun, Chandler Riggs, Jeffrey DeMunn, Brooklyn Reedus, Lennie James, Idris Elba, Laurie Holden, Josh Hutcherson*

Also starring: Irone Singleton**, Emma Bell, Craig Parker, Colin Farrell, Juan Pareja, Melissa Mcbride, Madison Lintz, Andrew Rothenburg**, Noah Emmerich**, Jeryl Prescott Sales**, Emily Kinney*, Lauren Cohan*, Scott Wilson*,Pruitt Taylor Vince**, Jane Mcneill*, Logan Williams*, Aaron Paul*, Raymond Cruz*

Guest star: Maddie Lomax**, Noah Lomax**

"I said it. Thousand times i said it dead." Dale says.

"Problem Dale?" Shane asks looking at the cars.

"Well we`re stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-" Dale starts before looking at all the cars. "That was dumb," He comments.

"Alright everyone spread out, Find fuel, food, water, a new radiator hose for Dale, Anything." Shane orders. Everyone splits up or stays in a small group.

Dean and Morales were searching one car. "Hey i know we ain`t spoke much but are you okay?" Dean asks Morales.

Morales glares at him then he softens up a bit. "Yeah i`m fine. Just gotta stay strong for my kids." He said looking at Eliza and Louis who were searching another car.

"Yeah i here ya." Dean says. "Listen i know i come off as an hard ass but thats just me, I don`t know if my brother and sister are alive." Dean says. Morales was shocked at this as Dean never mentions his family.

"I`m sure they`re out there." He says patting Deans back.

"Rick!" Dale calls looking out with his binoculars. He points.

"Shit!" Rick says and he looks through his rifle and notices a massive herd walking across the highway.

"Get down. Under the cars." Rick says quietly. Shane grabs Glenn and hauls him under a truck and Shane gets in next to him.

Richard grabs Jenner and throws him into the boot of the nearby car before climbing under the same one.

Morales goes over to his kids and puts them under a different car and then he goes in one opposite them.

Andrea, Amy, Leah and Jessica go into the RV which is what Dale is hiding on top of.

T-Dog, Daryl, Merle, Jason and Danny were far away from the group but Danny quickly warns them. Daryl goes off to warn T-dog whilst Merle, Jason and Danny hide.

Jim grabs Sophia when she tries to run to Carol. "No my mom." Sophia says. Jim rolls them both under the same car. Carol notices this and she and Jacqui sigh in relief as they both roll under a red car.

Morgan and Carl head over to Rick who quickly hugs Carl. Rick and Carl go under Carols cherokee. The herd was quickly approaching so Morgan grabbed a body out of a car and he lay under it.

Everyone was safe away from the herd but little did they know this herd wouldn`t be the last of their problems.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE. 


	22. Season 2 premiere part 2

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next part of the walking dead rewritten. This is shot part 2.**

The herd slowly passed and everyone remained as silent as possible until two walkers stumbled into the RV.

They immediately growl as they notice the four humans on the floor hiding from the herd. Jessica and Andrea get up and stab the two walkers repeatedly until they die.

Elsewhere, Daryl had stabbed two walkers and had saved T-dogs life.

Jenner after hearing no more noise coming from the walkers climbs out of the boot of the car. However as he does so a lone walker grabs him and bites into his shoulder. Jenner lets out a small yell not loud enough for the herd to hear.

Jenner punches it off of him before grabbing a stone and smashing the walkers head in. He holds his arm and people start climbing from under their respective cars.

"No." Richard mutters seeing the bite. Everyone runs over.

"Can`t we amputate it?" Rick asks.

"He`s bitten on the shoulder." Shane points out. Jenner suddenly passes out.

"Get him in the RV." Dale says. "We need to put a watch on him. Jim you look after him until he turns and then you kill him." Dale says almost angrily.

"Dales right. He`s bitten. Thats how you turn." Rick says. "Okay Jim you get on that." Rick orders. Jim nods and pulls Jenner into the RV.

"Things are going bad again." Carl says to his dad as they`re alone.

"I know." Rick replies pulling his son into his side.

"Those things killed mom and now they`ve killed Jenner, we just can`t get a break can we?" Carl asks.

"Carl. I don`t want you to see these things but you have to see them to be able to survive. I`m sorry about your mom. I wish i could have saved her." Rick says.

"It weren`t your fault." Shane says coming up to him. He hugs Rick as he starts crying. " `s okay, she was your wife you need to let it go." Shane says.

"We`re going hunting." Daryl says to the rest of the group. "Danny, you stay with Carol. DO NOT leave her sight." He orders. With that Daryl, Merle and Jason head off hunting.

"Remember my first hunting trip." Jason asks.

"Hell yeah. You pissed your pants so hard when you killed your first squirrel." Merle laughs.

"Yeah real funny jackass." Jason snarkly replies.

Before Merle can protest Daryl intervenes "Lets get us some food."

Back at the highway.

"I was thinking of making a run tomorrow." Glenn says. He is trying to ease the atmosphere in everyone.

"Yeah well who with?" Andrea asks concerned for Glenns safety.

"I don`t know yet maybe T if he wants to and Richard if you want that is." Glenn says.

"Fine." Richard simply responds and T nods.

Suddenly in the RV Jenner wakes up but he`s still alive. "Guys." Leah calls from the RV. Jim was currently asleep as he had been up for three days according to Dale.

"Wheres Rick?" Jenner asks.

"Right here." Rick says.

"I have something to tell you all." Jenner says weakly. The bite almost killing him.

"We`re all infected." He says.

"Infected? With what?" Morgan asks angrily. However Jenner had passed away.

"I think he means the virus." Morales says.

"Fuck. Did anyone else know?" Morgan asks and no one answers.

Before anyone could speak though Jenner had turned and had pounced on the first victim he had seen which was Morgan.

"Get him off." Morgan says struggling with the body.

Richard raises his crowbar and smashes it onto the brain of Jenner. Jenners body falls to the ground. Richard then grabs him and a shovel before walking outside. He eventually along with most peoples help buries Jenner just as a gun shot goes off startling everyone.

(With Jason, Daryl and Merle)

Eventually the trio found a deer and they tracked it to a location where it suddenly stopped.

"Do we shoot it?" Jason asks.

"Naw. We stab it." Daryl replies. They had been in the woods for about half an hour and it had been pretty quiet. They didn`t want to attract walkers.

Merle hands Jason a knife. "Its your chance to kill a deer." Merle says with a smirk on his face.

Jason gets close to the deer and just as he raises his knife. He falls backwards and goes to the floor. He had been shot.

"JASON!" Daryl calls out loud.

 _End credits._

 _Last appearance of Edwin Jenner. Bitten on the shoulder. Put down with a crowbar by Richard Wolfe._

 _First appearance of Otis (Off screen)._

 **A/N: Jenner has died. Someone requested that he get killed off and i was going to kill him off in this episode anyway. The next chapter will be a bit different. I`m going to do a talking dead episode. I`ll be doing one for every episode of the walking dead in season 2. Let me know if that`s something you`d be interested in. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


	23. Talking dead episode 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the next chapter of the walking dead rewritten.**

Talking dead intro.

"Hey guys my names Chris Hardwick and welcome to the series premiere of talking dead. My guests tonight are Michael Rooker, Noah Emmerich and the creator of the walking dead Robert Kirkman." Chris Hardwick says and the fans in the studio cheer as he then goes and sits down on a chair opposite his couch.

"Thank you, Thank you." Chris says. "Okay as i said this is talking dead and these are my guests but first lets look at who we lost in tonights episode." Chris says.

RIP Dr Edwin Jenner

RIP RV walkers.

"Okay let me just say that tonight was a crazy episode with one unexpected death out of nowhere. Noah you play Jenner and he was just killed. What do you think will happen to Richard now after he has lost everyone he knew before the apocalypse?" Chris asks.

"Well Richard was already a bit unstable. He is starting to show just how angry he can be. Jenners death will have a major impact on certain people in the next couple of episodes." Noah says. "But Richard is damn good with that crowbar of his." He comments.

"See the thing is, we were going to kill off Lori in this episode but we changed it and I think it worked better." Robert says.

"Yeah because people getting killed off is a good thing." Chris comments. "But Jenner was a coward as we all saw. He wasted the groups fuel when he knew that the CDC was blew up." Chris says.

"Jenner didn`t want to mess up his one chance of survival so he lied." Robert says simply.

Chris chuckles. "It kind of makes him seem like a jackass." Chris says. He then looks at Michael. "We`ll speak to Michael in a moment but first we have a fan question." Chris says and a female fan wearing a Daryl Dixon shirt comes on stage. "Hey what`s your name and your question?" Chris asks.

"My names Jennifer and my question is for Michael. I`m struggling to understand Merles character. He seems like a racist prick but now he`s starting to show signs of being nice. So if you had to choose one black or asian character to save who would it be?" She asks.

Michael sits up and he looks generally shocked at the question. "Me racist?" He asks. The audience laughs at that as well as Chris, Robert and Noah. "Well i would save T-dog. He is definetly someone Merle doesn`t like but he respects." Michael says. The audience know he`s lying though as Merle doesn`t like many black people.

"Okay thanks for your question." Chris says and she leaves. "Speaking of Merle, we saw one of very few people he knew before the outbreak get shot right in front of him. Do you think Merle is going to kill whoever did it?" Chris asks.

"Merle is currently very angry. Jason is only young, he`s 24 and Irish but Merle knew him and he might not have liked him that much but he would look after him. I can`t say whether or not Merle would kill the son of a bitch that shot him who`s name is Otis but who knows what will happen." Michael says.

"Well we`re almost running out of time but before that let`s show you a quick clip showing a preview of next weeks episode." Chris says and the footage rolls.

"Can you save him?" Merle asks an old man. "I`ll try my best."

"Jason`s been shot."

"Look for the mailbox saying Greene its a couple of miles down the road"

"Hey i`m just looking for some food"

"Don`t shoot"

"That`s it for this weeks episode. Our guests next week are Brian Posehn, James Gunn and a mystery guest. Until next week goodbye from me and everyone in talking dead." Chris says as the end credits play.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I`m using talking dead to explore some certain characters differently. Until next time goodbye from Brandon547 PEACE.**


End file.
